Verloren
Verloren ' is the God of Death in the 07-Ghost series. In Barsburg history books, he is described as escaping to the mortal world after committing the henious crime of murdering the daughter of the Chief of Heaven, causing catastrophe on earth by creating epidemics of sorrow and sin everywhere. More than 1000 years ago Verloren was hailed as the Chief of Heaven's greatest and perfect creation, and it was his job to sort the souls entering Heaven; allowing the pure souls to enter Heaven, but punishing the 'bad' souls by devouring them (i.e. sending them back down to earth to be reincarnated in a different body with no memories of their previous life) or sending them to purgatory (Frau has told Teito that Verloren released the bad souls in purgatory before he fled to Earth to find Eve), and the worst souls which are irredeemable even by Verloren would vanish forever. Verloren was madly in love with the daughter of the Chief of Heaven, Eve, but after Eve was murdered, Verloren fled to earth to escape accusations of him being her killer and search for her reincarnation by killing people on the earth, until the Chief of Heaven ordered him to be executed by a punishment squad the Chief made from Verloren's fragments, the Seven Ghosts. They sealed Verloren's body with the Eye of Mikhail and his memory with the Eye of Raphael. Since then, Verloren's soul continues to reincarnate in bodies (e.g. human bodies) other than his original body. Verloren's soul is now in the body of Ayanami. Etymology In German, 'verloren' means 'lost', 'forsaken', 'irrecoverable' or 'goner'. Personality Verloren is characterized by his sense of pride, referring to himself with the title that was given to him (unknown whether by the Chief or by the inhabitants of Heaven): a perfect creation. Possibly as a result of many people addressing him with this title- instead of his name, Verloren, he defines himself as 'the perfect creation' and becomes offended or desperate when he is no longer seen as this, as he was seen reacting with outrage after seeing that the Chief of Heaven created the Seven Ghosts (physically identical to himself and possessing the powers which used to be Verloren's) so he is no longer unique. Verloren still seems bitter at this insult, insisting or mocking that the Ghosts are 'just his fragments' or "just my replicas" when meeting with Profe, Fest and Zehel (e.g. chapter 70). According to Verloren and all other inhabitants of Heaven, Verloren is omniscient. However, there seem to be limits to what he knows. For example, he does not understand human standards of beauty, and is ignorant when it comes to understanding human emotions. Verloren is also quite naive when it comes to relationships, as he doesn't understand what it means to have something precious to protect, or why Eve would consider it important to talk to her father. The death of Verloren's love had a considerable effect on his sense of judgement, and after escaping to earth his sanity began to collapse and he began endlessly killing humans to search for Eve, threatening that he would kill all the humans until she could be found. Even after being reincarnated in Ayanami, a different body, Verloren still appears to be insane, having wild eyes and grinning manically, when Labrador said he would never have his lover again. Relationships 'Superiors : Chief of Heaven It seems that Verloren's feelings for the Chief became hatred when the latter accused him of killing Eve or sent the Seven Ghost to punish him. Even after thousands of years, Verloren still seems to hate the Chief (e.g. in episode 19, he smiled at Castor mockingly, saying "There is no God in this world". He has also said "I pray for the death of God"). Eve Verloren's relationship with Eve is still unclear but many fans deduced Verloren has fallen for her, since he was learning to comprehend human feelings as he carried out his duty in the human world. Verloren says: "It is not breaking any rule, it's just that I experienced many of human's feelings when I'm at the human world". Back in Heaven, Verloren was shown wanting to reach her, but then just lowered his hand and quietly saw her off. It is shown that Verloren disliked seeing Eve unhappy, as when she admitted to feeling guilty for visiting Verloren, he tried to cheer her up by showing her something interesting. Whether or not he was Eve's murderer, Verloren's driving force behind regaining his physical body was for the reason of finding Eve's soul. "After I regain my body, I will definitely find you back.." Even after thousand years have passed, Ayanami, the current reincarnation of Verloren, still wants to find Eve after he regained his memories as Verloren. When Profe/Labrador tells Verloren/Ayanami he can never have what he wants again, a picture of Eve is in the background, and Ayanami is furious at Labrador's comment. Eve's death was also the reason for Verloren's descent into madness. Verloren screamed in madness while searching for Eve's soul, ignoring the consequences his presence would have on human souls, and screaming "Where is it? Where? It definitely fell to this world. Where? That Chief of Heaven, he set me up!" After Eve's death, Verloren became insane with grief and was inconsolable. His sole mission became to find her soul and reunite with it. He escaped to earth, which became contaminated with disease and plague with his presence, and began searching for her. Verloren became so obsessed with finding his love again that he was willing to kill everyone on earth down to the last person alive in an effort to find her. By the time his search was stopped by the 07-Ghosts, he had already killed hundreds, if not thousands, of people (chapter 46). In chapter 46, Verloren is shown sitting atop a mountain consisting of human skulls that is taller and much wider than he is. Since a person only has one head, it can be assumed that each skull counts for someone he's killed. As it is a mountain of skulls on the exterior, and skulls are basically the only things in the panel, most likely the interior is composed of more skulls, which means the number of his victims is very high. Given that skulls have less mass than a real person (e.g. they don't have their bodies, organs, muscles, or anything else), the fact that Verloren is able to sit atop a mountain of them means that there must be many skulls that make up the pile. And finally, given the fact that the scene was drawn from a distance to ensure all of Verloren's body and scythe were in the panel, the mountain of bones is most likely much larger and wider up close. 'Fragments : Zehel (Frau): Verloren's hatred of Frau is that he is a 'replica' which is a great blow to Verloren's pride. Frau has also been wielding Verloren's scythe, and Ayanami warns Frau that the scythe wants to be with its true master and will soon return to him. Fest (Castor): Verloren apparently hates Castor as much as he hates Frau. Profe (Labrador): Comparing his attitude towards Frau and Castor, Verloren seems to like Labrador, possibly because Labrador looks very much like him physically and he is a thinker (he is the only one who doesn't want to kill Verloren) and can understand Verloren better than other Ghosts (he understands Verloren's wish and its somehow meaningless nature (as even if Verloren got his powers back he still wouldn't be able to hold the same Princess Eve again). However, when Labrador/Profe prophesied that Verloren would not be able to hold what he (Verloren) truly desires in his arms again, even if he regains his true body, Verloren attacked Labrador in a rage, suggesting that even if he is biased towards Labrador, this bias is still limited. '''Others : His scythe: Verloren seems to like his scythe, as he is furious at Frau for possessing it, warning him that it will return to him. His scythe also listens to Verloren's reincarnation. Ayanami: Ayanami is Verloren's reincarnation. After remembering that he was Verloren in a past life, Ayanami has a hard time going to sleep. Hyuuga mentioned that Ayanami is unable to sleep well at night due to nightmares, some of which are likely brought about by Verloren's memories or personalities. Whenever Ayanami is under Verloren's influence, he (Ayanami) starts to behave much more irrationally than he usually would, becoming more ruthless and even showing signs of Verloren's insanity. Mikhail Little direct interaction has been shown between Verloren and Archangel Mikhail so far, but considering that Mikhail helps the Ghosts oppose Verloren by sealing Verloren's true body through the Eye of Mikhail, it is likely that he hates Mikhail as much as he hates the Ghosts. It is also probable that Mikhail hates Verloren in return, for causing his (Mikhail's) master much pain and suffering in his current reincarnation, Ayanami. Ayanami shows that he dislikes Mikhail, as after Mikhail attacks the researchers trying to brainwash Teito, Ayanami subdues him and calls him an "unmanagable person." Mikhail also shows that the dislike is mutual, as when he sees Ayanami in his master's subconscious, he immediately attacks him and refuses to obey any of his commands. Raphael Little direct interaction has been shown between Verloren and Raphael so far, but considering that Raphael helps the Ghosts oppose Verloren by sealing Verloren's memories through the Eye of Raphael, it is likely that he hates Raphael as much as he hates the Ghosts. History Creation Verloren is a Shinigami (a death God), and was created by the Chief of Heaven to preside over souls. Verloren's purpose was to sort the souls entering Heaven; allowing the pure souls to enter Heaven, but punishing the 'bad' souls by devouring them. Devouring the soul was a process that involved either sending the soul back down to earth to be reincarnated in a different body with no memories of their previous life, or sending them to purgatory. The worst souls which are irredeemable even by Verloren would be destroyed. Imperfection No. You people don't know how terrifying that is. It will surpass any kind of darkness existing above ground presently, and become a demon who will swallow everything. - the Chief of Heaven on Verloren's "defect" An unknown amount of time after his creation, Verloren was told by the Chief of Heaven that a "defect" was found within him that would eventually turn both Verloren's body and soul "black like mud." The Chief of Heaven told Verloren that a remedy would be administered the next day, and ordered Verloren to remain in isolation until then. Due to the fact that his "defect" was highly contagious and would infect anything it touched, the Chief of Heaven forbid Verloren from meeting anyone until he was cured (chapter 89). However, it turned out that Verloren's 'virus' was too severe to treat, causing the Chief of Heaven to become fearful of what Verloren would turn into once it took over his body (chapter 89). According to Ayanami, Verloren's reincarnation, the "bug" is only found in Ghosts who stray from the duties bestowed upon them by the Chief of Heaven (chapter 89). Murder accusations and descent into madness The legend of the ghosts tells that Verloren was in love with the Chief of Heaven's daughter, Eve, but after her skeleton was found and her soul devoured, the Chief of Heaven accused Verloren of killing her. As Eve's soul being devoured automatically forced it to be sent to earth and reincarnated, Verloren escaped the heavens and fled to earth to find her reincarnation. Verloren began looking into the hearts of humans in order to find the soul that originally belonged to Eve. However as he looked, that person's heart was instantly tainted by his presence, and slowly slipped into despair. This meant those souls could not enter Heaven in this life because they were no longer pure, and they would be forced to reincarnate again once they died. Schedel's crusade When the Chief of Heaven noticed the consequences Verloren's actions had on those souls he looked into, he fashioned seven heavenly lights out of Verloren's fragments, each with one of Verloren's powers, and sent them to execute him. The ghosts drove Verloren to Seele, but were unable to destroy him. Faced with this, they instead used the powers of the two angel eyes (Mikhail and Raphael) to tear Verloren's soul from his body, in the hope that they never join again so he could never be at his full power. They sealed his physical body in Pandora's Box on earth, and used the Eye of Mikhail to make sure it could not escape from its prison. They sealed his soul using the Eye of Raphael, putting his soul in a human- and forcing it to undergo a process of constant reincarnation whenever the human body died- regardless of how the person had lived their life- so it could never enter Heaven again. Even though Verloren had been sealed away for 1000 years, the Kor, his messengers made up of the souls that were tainted by his presence, continue to find and contact humans, and try to taint their souls by bringing them under his influence. Appearances Anime Manga Manga Synopsis Powers and Abilities 'Agility' Verloren seems to be very quick, as he was able to block Eve's attack when he startled her. 'Reflexes' Verloren has quick reflexes, shown when he was able to block Eve's sword when she attacked him. 'Strength' Verloren is able to block Eve's sword with a single hand when she attacks him. It also takes the entire group of the 07-Ghosts just to seal him away. 'Creation' Verloren has the ability to create, as shown when he told Eve that he created the Flowers of Eden. 'Transformation' Verloren can transform between his human and skeletal form at will. 'Knowledge' According to Verloren and all other inhabitants of Heaven, Verloren is omniscient. However, there seem to be limits to what he knows. For example, he does not understand human standards of beauty, and is ignorant when it comes to understanding human emotions. Verloren is also quite naive when it comes to relationships, as he doesn't understand what it means to have something precious to protect, or why Eve would consider it important to talk to her father. 'Scythe' Verloren's scythe is both his weapon and his tool for work, as he uses it to attack others and to reap souls. Verloren seems to be fond of his scythe, as he always had it with him in his flashbacks, and the scythe is very loyal to him even in his reincarnated form, Ayanami. 'Defect' According to the Chief of Heaven, despite Verloren being perfect, he had a "defect" that was highly contagious, and would turn not only his own body and soul dark, but also everything and everyone Verloren came into contact with would become "black like mud." Verloren was ordered to live in solitude until a cure was found, but it was later revealed that the defect was too serious to treat. Quotes *'Then do not come!' (to Eve, after Eve said she had argument with her father about her frequent coming to Verloren's place and 'father will be angry') *'Every day, distracting me from my work' (to himself about Eve) *'I don't have injury. I am perfect.' (to Eve, when Eve asked what did he do if he was hurt, since his hands couldn't touch living things) *'But, must you express it?' (to Eve, when Eve writes her thoughts on the ground) *'Stupid thing. Have you forgotten Me?' (to Verloren's Scythe, when Frau used the Scythe to attack Ayanami to save Teito) Trivia *Many fans believe that Verloren is innocent of Eve's murder, and that either the scythe lost control and devoured her or it was the Shadow man who killed her. *Some fans think that even if Eve was killed by Verloren, he was under control at the time, or that it was an accident (e.g Verloren was fighting against someone else at the time). *Some fans speculate that Eve touched Verloren accidentally and died, or that Verloren touched her by accident. *It is unknown what Verloren wants to say to or do with Eve's soul when he finds it. *Verloren plays chess with himself (manga chapter 70). *After Eve's death, the Chief of Heaven has written his judgement (in Verloren's view, it is a curse) on Verloren's body directly. References Site navigation Category:Gods Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary characters Category:Alive